Hihaku Uchiha
Hihaku Uchiha is a member of the Uchiha Clan, who hailed from Konohagakure and became an S-Rank Jonin of Iwagakure, the husband of Rumika Uzumaki, and the father of Mabito Uchiha. Appearance Hihaku has black hair and eye (only changes red and black when activating his Sharingan). When he was a child, Hikaku wore an adventure/explorer like googles, inherited from his father, he used to wear a dark blue jacket and pants with orange trimmings and collar and a Konoha Headband In Part I of Kaipuden, he is a grown man who's hair look seen a bit like Sauke's and Fugaku's combine, he wears a dark blue kimono-like shirt (without any of the sleeves taken out), he wears the standard Iwa flak jacket, blue hemlines, black pants, and brown shinobi sandals, but isn't seen wearing a Iwa Headband. History Hihaku is the elder son of Kuriku Uchiha, who was a war hero and sage who was an equal to Sakumo Hatake, the "White Fang of the Leaf", Obito is the younger brother of Hihaku, his mother died when he was young at the age of 4, he sooner graduated from the Ninja Academy in nine months (at that time, he was at the age of 5) and was sometimes pare with Kakashi Hatake, he quickly was promoted to chunin before Kakashi. During the beginnig of the Third Great Ninja War, he and Obito were shock to heard their father has died in the battlefield, at the Kiriku's funernal, only Obito was shown crying, as Hihaku was shown sad and depress that a gifted shinobi like his father could somehow died, so easily. When both he and Obito became 13, he already became a jonin with Kakashi, he was assign to seek into the Land of Waterfall to inflitrate into Orochimaru's early base of operation, in there, he met a young girl who someday became his wife, Rumika Uzumaki, was trying to escape, but capture by Orochimaru's three Oto ninja, however using his full-mature Sharingan, he defeated them, but Rumika saw Hihaku's secret, ashamed of himself to let her know of his secret, Hihaku left to free the rest of the inmates, then head off to face Orochimaru. During their fight, Hihaku was losing as Orochimaru was about to strke him out until Rumika saved Hihaku by blocking the attack, before fading out, she told Hihaku "I....care about y.you, I don't just want to be your friend,... I want to be your wife", once she kiss him, he was shocked enough to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan, using Tsukuyomi on Orochimaru's pawns in charge and ended one of them. Returning to the Uzumaki girl's side he saw her in danger at the hands of her former friend turned enemy, Jerashi Toyotomi, but after the short term battle they harden their souls in combat (also awakening Hihaku's thrid ability known as Susano'o) he place a blade, similar to the Totsuka Blade, to seal him into a pocket dimension, which defeated him. Then after recovering, Hihaku place Rumika in the Land of Earth, where some Iwa genin found (knowing that Rumika is a Uzumaki Clan member), and decided take her back to Iwagakure. When Hihaku returned to Konoha, he was told by Yashiro Uchiha, that Obito was kill in the battlefield of Kusa, mouning his death, he start to think about the deaths of his Uchiha family (which was his mother first, then his father, and now his twin brother), then he thought, he would also lose Rumika too, by the very same person who he thought abandon his brother, Kakashi Hatake. At the age of 15, Hihaku, Hamito, and Kurai used a technique that allowed them to see into the future that the clan was be exterminated by their own under Danzo's orders, so they secretly decided to develop a plan as they later faced their Kage (Hihaku met the Third Tsuchikage, Hamito met the Fourth Mizukage, and Kurai met the Third Raikage) to seek refuge in their villages. Hihaku and the others decided to colonize at Iwagakure, Kirigakure, and Kumogakure as he gather six other Uchiha Clan members (who were all male members to continue the next generation of the clan) as he set out a massive bomb in the village and killed several Foundation ANBU. As they reached to the broken Kanabi Bridge, only Genkei, Hajimoto, Hiroma, Ikuya, Kouki, and Naoki Uchiha made it to the other side by the assistant of the Iwa jonin who decided to accept them. As Hihaku was the last one, the rest of the retreval teams from Konoha was ahead as he cut the ropes up to cover his tracks as he found a way to the Land of Earth, he was delay by Kakashi as he begs him not to join Iwagakure, but he had no love left for "the village" as he and Kakashi challenge each other on a final battle. Both of them unleash a lot of their immense chakra affinities (mainly their lightning based natures) as they brawl through physical atacks in the ground pillar, Kakashi brought out his Sharingan, fueling more of Hihaku's anger to Kakashi as he was still a novice just as it was turning to Hihaku's favor, Kakashi once again pleaded to Hihaku to return home and vow to become his sworn brother. Enraged, Hihaku shouted out to Kakashi that "how can you be my sworn brother, when it was your fault I lost of my real one", seeking a chance to boost Kakashi's anger, he reminded him how he failed to protect Rin as he also killed her and called Kakashi a patheic excuse ninja the White Fang produced. Finally blinded by anger and aggression, Kakashi begun to take it seriously as they were also out of chakra, they performed a more technique, Chidori as a final strike. While Kakashi's was a regular, Hihaku fueling it with courage and conviction, created the Scarlet Chidori as they clashed; creating a lot chakra projetive of a wolf shierking in the sky. After the smokes cleared out, Hihaku came out victorious, while Kakashi was sparred and unconscious, Hihaku removed his headband, to destroyed his metallic plate resenting Konoha and left it as the Third Tsuchikage; Onoki Tsuchiki came to his aid. Jutsu Powers & Abilities Plot - Part I - Kaipuden Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Human Category:LIst of Sharingan Users Category:List of Fire Style Users Category:List of Lightning Style Users Category:List of Earth Style Users Category:List of Wind Style Users Category:List of Hidden Stone Ninja